robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Man
Sonic Man is a roboticized version of Sonic the Hedgehog that appears in the second Sonic/Mega Man crossover event, Worlds Unite. He is one of two Roboticized Masters to appear during the event, the other being M'Egga Man. History Sigma, a Maverick Reploid from Earth during the 21XX period, had travelled to Sonic's world via a Genesis Portal. Using these inter-dimensional gateways, Sigma captured Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily, forcing them to aid him by building him a mechaniloid factory and a set of armour to be worn by the Deadly Six. After falling under Sigma's influence thanks to their armour, the Zeti were dispatched to capture Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man so that Eggman and Wily could roboticize them, turning them into Sigma's agents. While Eggman and Wily worked on corrupting their arch-enemies, they included a fail-safe plan that would cause the two to attack each other and override the roboticization effect. Once the transformation was complete, Sigma sent each Roboticized Master to the other's homeworld to install the Unity Engines, devices that would trigger the merger of the two worlds. Though Sonic Man faced considerable resistance from Dr. Light's Robot Masters, he succeeded in installing the Unity Engine. Once the installation was complete and the worlds began to fuse, Sonic Man and M'Egga Man attacked each other, just as Wily and Eggman had intended. However, the doctors had hoped that their corrupted enemies would return to Lost Hex before they started fighting so that they could destroy Sigma's operation first and rescue them. During the fight, Sonic Man and M'Egga Man shot each other with their modified Buster weapons and the blasts reversed their transformations, turning them back into their normal heroic selves. Abilities Sonic Man is arguably the most powerful of all the Roboticized Masters, possessing all of the natural abilities of Sonic as well as multiple other weapons. He also has no specific weakness unlike the other Masters from Worlds Collide. * Super Speed - Sonic has always possessed superior speed and is capable of breaking the sound barrier. He has retained this power in his roboticized state and cannot even be slowed down by the time-slowing powers of some of the Robot Masters. * Energy Shield - A barrier that protects Sonic Man from attacks. Derived from the shield power-up from the Sonic games. * Fire Dasher - Sonic Man launches fireballs from his Buster cannon. Derived from the Fire Shield from Sonic 3 & Knuckles. * Thunder Dasher - A weapon that shoots lightning bolts. Derived from the Thunder Shield from Sonic 3 & Knuckles. * Ring Launcher - Fires golden rings that can bind enemies. * Spin Slash - A spinning attack in which blades protrude from Sonic Man's body, shredding foes on contact. * Homing Shot - A series of energy bolts that home in on targets. Loosely based on Sonic's own Homing Spin Attack. * Spring Shield - Sonic Man produces spring pads to launch foes away from him. Category:Comic Book Robots Category:War Machines Category:Eggman Robots Category:Robot Masters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Category:Mega Man (Archie)